Various devices are known in the prior art for separating documents in accordance with one or the other characteristics thereof. There are, for example, devices for testing documents such as currency bills and the like and separating acceptable bills from those which fail the test. Documents which are unacceptable are delivered to a rejection area or container from which they may later be removed. Other devices are known for separating documents and delivering them to individual internal bins.
Sorters of the prior art are relatively large, complicated and cumbersome. They do not permit ready access to the separated documents for subsequent operations. While most sorters of the prior art are configured to permit access to the document path to clear jams, such access providing means are relatively inconvenient to use.
One object of my invention is to provide a document sorter which is simple in construction and in operation.
Another object of my invention is to provide a document sorter which is capable of high speed operation.
A further object of my invention is to provide a document sorter provided with easily operable means for affording access to the location at which jams are most likely to occur.
A still further object of my invention is to provide a document sorter which delivers the separated documents to external trays which are readily accessible to the operator.
Still another object of my invention is to provide a document sorter which readily lends itself to the performance of various tests on documents being handled.
A still further object of my invention is to provide a document sorter which is small and compact.
Other and further objects of my invention will appear from the following description.